Harry Potter and the Escape Pod
by Cylly1512
Summary: Harry Potter is somehow sent into the past.
1. Tunnel to past

„We have the Elder Wand, the best wand there is! What will we do with it?" Ron asked

Harry broke the wand and threw it off the cliff. Then suddenly, Harry felt pain in his scar. He fell down on the ground.

„Harry! Harry! What happened?" Hermione said, but Harry didn't see more that a tunnel. Then someone screamed, „Avada Kedavra". Harry turned around and saw Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman she had always hated. Then everything was green. Harry appeared by a old house. In Godric's Hollow. Harry recognized it immedialtly. It was Harry's own house.

„Mom! Dad!" Harry yelled as he went to the house to knock on the door.

The door was opened by a woman, in 30's with red hair and black clothes.

„Who are you? Are you one of James's cousins, cause you look awfully similar to him!" the woman said.

„No, I'm your son, Harry Potter." Harry answered.

„Our son? But our son isn't an year old yet." Lily said.

„I don't know, but I somehow appeared here from the future." Harry answered.

„From the future? Well, can you tell us, how did we live there?" Lily asked.

„Well, no way to be excact..." Harry replied, „You see, you were dead. You died when I was one.".

„Did we?" Lily asked „JAMES! Come here! There's a boy here, who says he's our son!"

„Coming!" a man's voice said.

„Tell me more about this when James is here." Lily said.

„I'm here, now who's this saying that he's our son." James asked.

„Me!" Harry quickly answered, „but what time is it I'm in?"

„Well, at the moment it's July 1st, 1980." James replied.

„Harry, or if I can call you like that, tell us about how we died." Lily said.

„Well, I was one, and professor Trelawney had said a prophecy about me. About me and Voldemort" Lily had a small shiver, James didn't do anything, „Well, it said that neither one can live, while the other's still alive. So in June 1998, Hogwarts looked like hell, after the death eaters had attacked. Well, I killed Voldemort, and after that, I somehow fainted and went into a tunnel, I saw Bellatrix Lestrange there, trying to kill me, but since she was also dead... Nothing happened. Then I ended up lieing by our house."

„But you told us about how you got here, but how did we die?" James questioned.

„Well, Severus Snape heard Sybill Trelawney say the prophecy, since he was then a death eater-" Harry was interruped by James.

„I knew that prat was a death eater!" James said.

„Well, Harry said he was t h e n a death eater!" Lily said.

„Can I go on?" Harry asked.

„Yes, yes go on!" James said.

„Well, Severus quickly reported it to Voldemort, who was more than happy to hear it. So he sent Scabbers, or Wormtail as he was called by Voldemort, to give you up. Wormtail, was scared of death so he gave you up. On the night Voldemort was coming, Wormtail was sent by Dumbledore to protect you. Along with some other aurors. Wormtail took out the aurors. Then Voldemort was free to come here. Dad, you stepped in front of Voldemort, trying to protect us. Me and Mom were upstairs. Mom told me that everything was alright and they both loved me, because I was crying. But Voldemort defeated you like eating a sandwich, dad. So he came for me. I was the thing he wanted, he wanted to kill me, so I could not stand a chance against him, but mom, you stepped in front of him, since Voldemort was pretty polite, he politely asked you to step away. Then not so politely, then he demanded you that you must step away, but you didn't. You hold me in your hands and said that you loved me more than noone else in the world, but you didn't step away. Voldemort then killed you. Then he tried to kill me, but the curse backfired against him, he died, the house partly collapsed and... I was left with a scar." Harry said and raised his hair.

„It must be true!" Lily said, „Only the darkest spells, Avada Kedavras backfire can leave such a scar! But what made it backfire?"

„Your love mom! That's what did it!" Harry said.


	2. Harry's Dreams

«Are you sure?" Lily asked.

„As sure as can be!" Harry answered.

„Well, I guess you'll have to come in then... And we'll have to contact with Dumbledore, so he wouldn't send Pettigrew to defend us!" James yelled.

„Dad, you can't do that! If Dumbledore knows that, the thing that Trelawney says to him won't be a prophecy anymore, that means the future will change... A lot! You see, when it's not a prophecy, You, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Dumbledore won't be killed. But my life will change, what will happen is that Voldemort will not attack you, I don't get a scar, I'm not strong and... I might be killed!" Harry said.

„How?" James and Lily both asked, „We'll protect you!"

„No! I can't kill Voldemort, and he WILL take over the whole magic world so..." Harry said.

„Ok, but come on in now, it's already quite late!" James said to Harry.

Harry fell to sleep just as he hit the pillow. Then he woke up. He was not in his parents house anymore, he was now in... Hogwarts! Hermione and Ron were sleeping in the bed next to Harry. Hermione's eyes looked wet, even trough she was still sleeping.

„Hermione! Ron!" Harry sain quietly.

„Harry?" Hermione asked, as she woke up, „What happened?"

Ron slowly woke up also.

„What the bloody hell is going on?" he asked.

„Well, when I fainted on the bridge, I saw a tunnel, then someone behind me screamed Avada Kedavra, so I turned around and saw Bellatrix Lestrange. Then everything went green and I appeared in by my parents house in 1980."

„So you travelled time?" Hermione asked, „But that's not possible without a time turner, well, even a time turner can't go that far."

„How come you could stay here in Hogwarts? I thought the year ended?" Harry asked.

„Professor McGonagall allowed every student stay here if they want. But only because of YOU, Harry!" Hermione said.

„So who stayed?" Harry asked.

„Me and Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Malfoy-" Hermione started.

„MALFOY STAYED HERE?" Harry yelled.

„What's going on there?" Poppy Pomfrey asked.

„_Muffiliato_" Hermione said and casted the spell on the door.

„Can I go on with the list of names, Harry?" Hermione asked.

„Yes, go on!" Harry said.

„As I was saying, Malfoy, Parkinson, Zachirias Smith, Cho and a few other Slytherins and Hufflepuffs whose names I don't really know."

„Ok, but I really need to get some sleep now Hermione!" Harry said.

He, Ron and Hermione all went back to sleep. Harry saw a weird dream, he saw Luna and Neville kiss in front of him, then Luna changed to Ginny and Neville into Dean, then he saw him going to push Dean out of the way, and start kissing Ginny, but as soon as he got to her, she changed to Hermione who said that Harry needs to take himself together for the OWLs, then he saw Cho and Zachirias Smith hold hands in the Gryffindor common room. Then he woke up, he was back at his parents house.

„Are you awake Harry?" Lily said from the kitchen.

„Yes, I am" Harry replied.

James came into the room.

„Harry, you were screaming in your sleep." he told Harry.

„I saw a really stupid dream." Harry answered.

„What was it?" James asked.

„I saw two of my best friends snog, then they both changed and there was one of my classmates snogging Ginny Weasley, the girl I love. Then Ginny turned into Hermione, one of my other best friends, telling me that I have to study for my OWLs, but I have already completed them... Then I went into the Gryffindor common room, to see the girl I liked and the boy I really hate holding hands, and what's weird is that Cho, the girl I liked, and Zachirias Smith, the boy that I don't like, are in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, so I don't see why would they hold hands in the Gryffindor common room." Harry said.

„You just told me your dream, but why were you screaming?" James asked.

„Probably because of Ginny and Dean were kissing..." Harry answered.

„You really need to talk to Dumbledore!" James said.

„But... But... How?" Harry asked.

„The Order of the Phoenix! That's how!" James replied.


End file.
